


House of Sins and Shenanigans

by SynfulLady



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Language, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Skeletons, Succubus, inugami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynfulLady/pseuds/SynfulLady
Summary: After the Ascension you're left dealing with the aftermath of coming out as a demon. You're life is turned upside down, and with the suggestion of a close friend you finally think you can get things turned back around.





	1. Old and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 
  * Inspired by [The Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341724) by Yuzuki. 



> I have a Tumblr you can follow as well! LadySyn.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chapter 1 there are a few guest appearances from Tyrant's SSLL! For now this is the only chapter they are in.

So many things had changed in the last few years. The Ascension, your divorce, struggling to pay all the bills by yourself. The world was turned upside down, and you were still trying to make sense of it all. The Ascension wasn’t such a problem, more like a blessing in your eyes. Not only were the monsters freed from the Underground, but all the supernaturals that had been trying to either blend with or hide from the human world were now out as well. Problem was with the monsters and the supers out humans were the minority, and they were not happy about it! For people like you thought it made life a lot easier. Well to an extent. Of course you were able to hide your demon form, but it was such a hassle. Get up and start preparing for your day, but you gotta make sure everything is in place before you can leave the house. In your case you could never let your husband wake up before you, you could never let your guard down. You had thought that when the Ascension happened and he was so accepting of the monsters and the supers that you could tell him. You had thought that he would be accepting of you, and your heritage. You had thought that your horns and wings wouldn’t be a problem.

 Never in your whole life had you thought so wrong.

 Someone from the outside looking in would have thought you had committed the greatest sin. That you had mortally wounded the man. When you told him, when you showed him, he had completely lost it. His first initial reaction was horror. You’ll never forget his face when you dropped your glamor. Never had you felt so ashamed, or hideous. He had went so far as to go puke in the bathroom.

 Really you had thought that a bit much. What a drama queen. You remember thinking, ‘Well that wasn’t _so_ bad’. At this point you really should have stopped thinking. Cause it had gotten so much worse.

 You had then become every kind of whore, witch (and bitch), monster, soul stealing, child murdering, *this is where he took a deep breath and pulled his cross necklace out of his shirt to hold up in front of him in your direction as he yelled) DEMON!

 By now you were fuming. You were hurt. No you were beyond hurt. You were devastated. This man had been your other half. He had been your everything. But now all you could see was red. What you really wanted to do was use your nails to rip him open from belly to neck, and paint your living room with his blood. The two of you had gotten into a yelling match and he eventually left. You had called your sister and she came over to share a tub of ice cream with you while  you cried. You knew there was no coming back from this. There wouldn’t be a marriage after tonight.

 But your sister reminded you that in the end you had her and your niece and nephews, you didn’t need anyone else. She had been right. Ever since then it had been a struggle, but you were making it. Slowly rebuilding your life how you wanted it. Without having to wait around for him, without having to check and see if this or that was okay. You went where and when you wanted. You were free. After so many years of being with someone you had forgotten what it was like to be free. And not only free from him, but free from hiding! Sure you had lost your job when they found out you were a demon, but who the hell cares? You had been miserable there anyways! Now you were bartending at this really great club that welcomed the monsters and the supers. It was called Purgatory and your boss was amazing.

 Still struggling to pay all the bills by yourself though. You and your ex husband had bought a really big house in the hopes of one day having a big family to fill it. There were six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a full basement, a two car garage, and it was sitting on about ten acres. Surrounded by woods, they kinda gave you the creeps so you had never been out there much, and a gorgeous weeping willow lined driveway. Truth be told the driveway is kind of what sold you on the house. You loved weeping willows. Plus the house had some history to it. It was one of those old plantation homes built before the Civil War. It was kinda creepy, but the house even came with it’s own cemetery. Yeah….creepy. But kinda cool too.

 You’re heading out the door for your shift at the bar when you feel your pocket buzzing and dinging and playing Bowser’s theme song from Mario 64. You smile and stop by the front door to read the message from one of your closest friends.

 ** _< 3LL<3: _ **Y/N! Me and the guys are coming into town tonight, and I wanna introduce you to everyone in person!

 ** _You:_ ** Aww man I gotta work tonight but you guys come on down to the club and I’ll fix ya’ll up good

 ** _< 3LL<3: _ **You’re on! See ya soon!

You smiled and grabbed your keys from the hook by the door. Tonight was already looking up! She hadn’t seen her friend in ages! Not all that long ago she had split with her man and ended up moving into her grandfather’s lodge with a group of skeleton monsters! She had always known the truth about you so it wasn’t so surprising that she could live with those guys. She was able to quit her job because they paid her to be their landlady. Ever since you had just called her Landlady. You found it hilarious, and she tolerated your weird sense of humor.

 Your forked tongue slid out a little as you laughed getting into your car. You had just thought about the last time you had video chatted with her. It had started out just the two of you, but the next thing you know a skeleton popped up on your screen. He had nearly given you a heart attack.

 LL had just laughed and introduced you to Blueberry and he had smiled and winked before popping back out. The next thing you knew LL had a room full of skele’s trying to crowd around her phone so they could see who she was talking to. Apparently they were curious to see what a real demon looked like. It had turned out to be one of the best nights. You had never laughed so hard before. After that everyone had promised to make a trip to come see you soon. You hadn’t thought they would mean the next week though!

But having sold all their gold upon coming up from the Underground they had enough money to take off whenever they wanted. You were just excited about seeing your friend again.

 Once you got to the bar you didn’t have time to think about anything though. It was already crowded and it was only 11! That was a good thing though, more people meant more tips! It also meant you were not paying attention when the gang got there. You weren’t sure which one said it or even what exactly it was they said you just know it rubbed you the wrong way. So when you turned around you were ready for war. Upon seeing LL though you stopped mid hiss and squealed. Squealing was not necessarily very demon-like but who the hell cares?! It’s your friend and you’re excited.

 You hop over the counter with ease and wrap your friend into a big bear hug with ease. You’re a good bit taller than her so you kinda gotta bend a little, and thanks to the whole being demon thing you can lift her up and spin her with no problem. Just as you’re about to let go you feel more arms enfold the two of you, and the next thing you know there are two of the larger skeleton’s hugging you and LL. The pure joy on their faces makes you smile through the surprise of them joining in. One is a normal enough looking skeleton. The other one, well him not so much. Most would find him kinda creepy or scary. But you could find nothing scary about a person who could not refrain from including themselves in a hug because of someone else’s joy.

 ‘I AM SORRY LITTLE DEMON LADY BUT I COULD NOT STOP MYSELF! I WAS JUST SO HAPPY THAT YOU AND OUR LANDLADY WERE SO HAPPY AND I WANTED TO EXPRESS THAT FEELING!’

 ‘Aww darlin’ it’s alright!I don’t mind at all!’ You smile up at, well you can’t remember which one is which!

 LL seeing your struggle to remember everyone’s names laughs and begins to introduce everyone starting with the skele who had spoken to you. ‘This is Papyrus, and our other hugger here is Crooks.’ You hold your hand out to shake their hands as she introduces you and the two skeles stare at it for a moment.

 ‘OH I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! I READ IT IN ONE OF MY MEETING NEW PEOPLE BOOKS! YOU ARE WANTING A HANDSHAKE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM THE MASTER OF HANDSHAKES AND YOU WILL SURELY NEVER HAVE ANOTHER AS GREAT AS MINE!’

 Papyrus grips your hand in his and had you not been a demon you are quite sure he would have dislocated your shoulder with the amount of force he used to pump your arm up and down. But you manage to smile and wink at LL standing behind him. Honestly it was so hard not to smile around the two standing in front of you that you don’t understand how LL hasn’t broken her jaw from smiling all the time. ‘Papyrus that was indeed an amazing handshake! I have never had one like it before.’

Before Papyrus can boast about his handshaking skills Crooks steps forward.

 ‘BUT LITTLE DEMON LADY YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT HAD A HANDSHAKE FROM ME BEFORE! I AM MOST POSITIVE THAT MINE WILL BE BETTER THAN EVEN HIS!’

 You gotta admit, you’re a little afraid. If he tries to out handshake Papyrus you might not have an arm left. Nevertheless you hold your hand out, because there is no way you’re going to do anything to hurt this sweetheart’s feelings. Crooks surprises you though when he takes your hand and bows over it, and brings it up to his teeth to place a gentle kiss on the back of it.

 ‘Why Crooks you are just the sweetest thing since sweet tea!’ You can’t help it. The southern in you comes out, and even a little blush spreads across your cheeks. Crooks is a little confused by what the compliment means, but a slight pink tinge spreads across his cheeks. 

‘THIS IS NONSENSE WHY DO YOU EVEN COMPLIMENT SUCH INFERIOR HANDSHAKES. I AM CLEARLY THE BEST!’ As you are looking around for who had made the boast another voice tossed in, ‘yes mi’lord you are.’ 

You must still have a confused look on your face because LL is trying to hide a smile while pointing down. You’re still a little confused as you look around, but then something catches your eye and you look down. He’s a lot smaller than the other skeletons as far as height goes, but man what an ego! And to be called ‘mi’ord’! Really? What a little snob!

But you can’t bring yourself to be rude to him since he has given you no reason to, yet. So you bend down and smile, your fangs showing a bit. ‘I would offer to test out your handshaking capabilities little guy, but I gotta get back behind the bar for a minute.’ When you had bent down to be eye level with him you hadn’t really thought about how low cut your shirt was.

Hey you worked at a bar. In this place the more attractive you were the more tips you got! So like a wise woman once told you, if you got it flaunt it. Besides there was really no hiding the massive amount of cleavage you had. The smaller skeleton’s eye sockets weren’t really on your face and there was a darkening to his cheeks that hadn’t been there before.

You lean up and grin at LL. ‘Gotta get back to work for a second, but ya’ll stay here at the bar long enough to gimme your drink orders and I’ll get a girl to deliver them to your table in a minute. And when Barry gets in I’ll take my break. How’s that sound?’

LL smiled and nodded as you hopped back across the counter. ‘Alright guys, what’s it gonna be? You name it and I can make it! Or! If you’d rather I can make drinks I think you’ll like and send them to you.’

‘Heh, that sounds alright kid.’

You’re not sure which one had said it but you smiled at all of them and nodded. ‘Alright then, ya’ll go find yourselves a table. Go sing some karaoke! Hit up the dance floor! I’ll be out to see ya’ll soon.’

As they all filed away you thought about what to make for all of them. For LL your famous margarita! For Papyrus and Crooks? Hmmm something nice and sweet like them. One mango and one strawberry daiquiri! You didn’t know who was who, but you remembered her talking about all of them. Stretch was always eating suckers and had a real sweet tooth, so your Jolly Roger cocktail it was! You’re sure he’ll love the blue raspberry jolly rancher flavor. For Mutt a liquid Marijuana, but no worries no actual marijuana in it! For Edge and his jerkiness a Dirty Santa it was, made with hot chocolate and Fireball. For Red you couldn’t help yourself and sent him a Sex On The Beach, and Sans a Tequila Sunrise. Blueberry was a little on the hyper side you remembered and decided nothing with caffeine or sugar but went with a Screamin’ Blue. You hoped that was a good bet. You’re pretty sure Blackberry was the one you had to bend down to talk to, and since he seemed a little uptight you wanted something nice and strong to loosen him up. So a Zombie it was! That left Axe. What could you make for him? Something simple, but good. You snap your fingers and smile. Jameson and coke it was.

After it was all made you grabbed a stack of post its from the counter behind you and labeled everyone’s drinks. Calling over Lori you gave her the tray of drinks and pointed out your friends. ‘Take this to them for me please doll.’ Lori smiled and nods as she walks over to the table with all the skeles and your friend.

You’re trying to hurry and get things caught up at the bar so that when Barry comes in you can take your break. You hadn’t even noticed that at some point the guys had taken you up on singing karaoke and dancing until there came a chant from the crowd. They were chanting your name. Why in the word were they chanting your name? You slowly turn around and look towards the stage. Once you’ve turned around the DJ shines the spotlight on you temporarily blinding you. ‘Come on up here Y/N! Come sing with us!’ You can’t see who it is beckoning you to the stage, but you smile and shake your head.

‘Sorry no can do guys, I’m on duty!’

The crowd and the skeles boo and aww at your announcement, and for a moment you think you’re in the clear. But then there’s a deep voice from behind you. ‘Oh this I gotta see. Go on ahead Y/N, go sing for us.’

You mentally facepalm yourself when you hear Barry. Of course he would walk in right at that moment! And of course he would encourage you to get up there. Anything the crowd wanted, the crowd got. It was just good for business. You were so screwed.

The crowd cheered and started chanting your name again, and the table with the skeles went wild. LL looked at you a little apologetically while she joined with the chanting and clapping.

You sighed and hopped over the bar for the third time. Well at least you looked good tonight. Leather, thigh high heeled boots clung to your legs and were almost long enough to meet the short white shorts you were wearing. The hem of your shorts was barely past your ass cheeks, and tight leather corset complemented the outfit perfectly. Tonight you didn’t have your wings retracted, or your tell and horns hidden. So you looked every bit the part of a demon biker chick. Tattoos and all. As you climbed the stairs to the stage you tossed her braided red hair from your face and winked out at the crowd. The skele who had started the chant was about to exit stage left when you grabbed them by their collar.

‘No way boyo, you’re staying for the show. Lori get the man a chair!’ Lori took off to comply while you selected the song you wanted. It might have been after Halloween, but oh how you loved this song.

You grinned wickedly and pushed the skele into the chair Lori produced. He was facing the crowd and was starting to sweat a little. Apparently he wasn’t expecting to be punished for calling you out. Well you didn’t think he would consider it being punished for much longer. You walked around behind him and leaned down to whisper. ‘What’s your name big boy?’

‘R-r-red doll.’ It was adorable how he stammered when you used a finger to gently trace along his mandible.

‘Alright Jodi hit it.’ You walked back around to stand in front of Red, your back now to the crowd. Jodi killed the lights, and pitched the entire bar into darkness. After the initial gasps and what the hells Jodi shone a single spotlight on you as the music began to fill the air. For the beginning of the song you didn’t even sing, you lowered your voice to an almost whisper as you spoke into the mic.

‘ _I put a spell on you._

_Because you’re mine.’_

You smile that wicked smile again and walk closer to Red, and as you begin to sing you straddle his lap.

_‘You better stop the things you do,_

_I tell ya I ain’t lyin’_

_I ain’t lyin.’_

Red is starting to look a little uncomfortable and you just keep smiling as you drape on arm over his shoulder to grip the hood of his jacket.

_‘You know I can’t stand it,_

_You’re runnin’ around,_

_You know better_ **_daddy_ ** _,_

_I can’t stand it cause you put me down,_

_Oh no.’_

You pull him closer to you, but because of how you’re straddling him his face ends up centimeters from your cleavage. The crowd is still quiet, but they oooo and ahh when Jodi hits the fog machine for the next part of the song.

_‘I put a spell on you,_

_Because you’re mine._

_You know I love you,_

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_I love you anyhow,_

_And I don't care if you don't want me,_

_I'm yours right now,_

_I put a spell on you,_

_Because you're mine.’_

While you’re singing you’re giving Red pretty much the equivalent of a lap dance as you stand only to turn around to sit on his lap and lean back onto his chest. The crowd is cheering and clapping by this time, and you’re enjoying yourself. You haven’t had this much fun in a while, and besides you enjoy making Red squirm after he got you up on the stage to begin with.

When the music stopped you stood and bowed to the cheers, whistles, and catcalls of the crowd. You’re not entirely sure but you’re pretty positive the loudest section was the one your friends were at. You turn and were gonna grab Red’s hand and take him down from the stage, but found he was already gone and back by the table with the rest of the guys. As you make your way over there you hear one of the others say.

‘Well i think the perv finally met his match with that one.’ You snicker and grin at LL.

‘Sorry I felt he had to pay for making me go up there.’ LL grins and shakes her head.

‘It’s alright I enjoyed watching him squirm.’

Luckily because your boss was amazing and you made the crowd pretty happy he let you have the rest of the night off to spend with the gang. Most of the guys were busy singing or playing darts and left you and LL to catch up some.

‘So how’s things going Y/N?’ You bury your head in your hands and groan. ‘You know it’s not that bad, but I’m still struggling with the bills. You go from having to incomes to one and it’s a little rough.’

LL nods and takes a sip of her drink. ‘Yeah I know what you mean. But! I do have an idea!’ She grins in her excitement and leans forward. ‘Y/N you have that big old house all to yourself! You could get roomies!’

You had never thought of that actually. The idea definitely had merit though. If you could find someone or several someones who you could live with. And who could live with Sheba.

Sheba was your pet panther, and well she was kind of intimidating to most people. You tossed the idea around in your head some through the rest of the night, but it soon got shoved to the back of your mind when the guys started talking you into various activities.

The night passes too quickly for your tastes and as it draws to an end you make plans with everyone to see them again soon. As you’re hugging LL goodbye you find the two of you surrounded by all the skeles and can’t help but smile.

 


	2. Meeting the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After placing an ad for roommates you finally meet the pack!

**Roomates Wanted!**   
**Mid twenties single woman looking for 3-4 roomates.**   
**Must have steady work. Must provide references.**   
**Must be okay with a cat and dog on premises.**   
**Wi-Fi, power, water, garbage included in rent.**   
**Groceries can be included if you want me to do the shopping.**   
**First month rent needed to move in.**   
**Please respond via email at Y/N@gmail.com**

When you had put that ad in the newspaper, and on several social media sites you had never dreamed that it would bring some of these crazies to your doors. One woman had taken one look at Sheba and run for the hills. Sheba was a panther true enough, but she was quite harmless. A fact you tried to reassure the woman of, but she had not been hearing any of it. Poor Sheba she just wanted to be loved on.

Capone wasn’t that big of a deal. Sure he was a rather large Rottweiler, but he didn’t seem to terrify people quite as much as Sheba did. He was the one you needed to watch out for though.

So far you’d gone through four roommates in one month since the LL and the skeleboo’s visit. You sighed and ran a hand through your braids as you looked over the bills scattered on your kitchen table. At least the people had managed to stay a month and you had had some help with the bills. But you needed people that would be reliable and not crazy. Or reliable and crazy to an extent.

One of your roommates had not realized you were a demon until they walked in on you cooking dinner one night. You guessed that they hadn’t really seen your horns through all your hair at first, and you didn’t always have your wings where they were visible. Mainly due to the fact that they made maneuvering in a house a little awkward sometimes. But you had turned and smiled at him, and even offered him some of your food. He had stood in absolute horror for what seemed like forever, and you had to turn around to tend to your dinner before it burned. When you looked again he was gone. Not five minutes later though you felt little sprinkles of something cold hitting your face. You turn around in confusion, wondering where in the hell water could be coming from, and you barely manage to duck to the side as a crucifix comes within centimeters of stabbing you in the eye.

‘What the actual fuck?’ You back up and look into the crazed eyes of the roommate who had been staring at you just moments earlier. He was now brandishing a cross in your face and sprinkling, what you could only assume was holy water, in your face.

‘Get thee back you demon spawn! What hast thou done with Y/N? I know you have stolen her body and now use her image to do thine dirty work you foul beast from hell!’

There had been nothing you could do at the time. You didn’t know whether to laugh over the whole situation, including the parts of him using words like thee and hast, or to use the kitchen knife in your hand to slit his throat for trying to exorcise you.

Needless to say after that fiasco he wasn’t there for very long. Now thinking back on it you couldn’t help but laugh a little though. That was truly an interesting experience.

The other two were just not fits for her. They did not mesh well at all. One had been some snobby, goody two-shoes girl going to one of the local colleges. You had known that one wouldn’t work, but hey why not give it the old college try eh?

The last one had been a free loading, pot smoking, hippie. The pot smoking didn’t bother you. The hippie part didn’t bother you. It was the free loading that made your blood boil. He had given you the first month’s rent sure enough, but come the end of the month and you hadn’t seen him go to work not one time made you wonder. So you had mentioned to him that rent was coming up due. He had given you some kind of sob story about how he had lost his job right after moving in, and wouldn’t be able to pay it. No, not gonna work. So he was gone too.

You sighed again and pushed yourself up from the chair you had been occupying for two hours. ‘How about a walk you two?’ You smile at Sheba and Capone, both of whom had been laying in the floor staring at you. At the mention of a walk though both animals jumped to their feet and raced to the door. With so much land surrounding your home, and the nearest neighbor well over four miles away you never had to worry about putting either of them on a leash. Even if you were in the city they were both so well behaved that a leash had never been needed. They had always been to make the people around you feel better.

‘Okay okay, I’m coming. Geez you’d think I never let the two of you out.’ You laughed and shook your head at their antics when you finally opened the front door. Sheba being the graceful feline that she was walked out slowly, trying to play it off as being cool. You knew that she was just as happy as Capone was, who was currently rolling around in the grass.

You were just about to take a seat on the porch swing when you heard a vehicle at the end of your driveway. Both Capone and Sheba stood completely still, and tilted their heads to the side.

‘Capone, Sheba come.’ You never had to raise your voice when speaking to the two giants. No matter how low your voice they always listened. So you imagine you made quite the site when the car pulled up in front of the house. You sitting there on the porch steps of an old plantation style home with a giant Rottweiler on the left side, and a full grown panther on the right.

As car doors opened you stood from your spot on the steps and waited for the people to get out. You vaguely remember having corresponded with someone through email about coming to look at the house sometime this week. They didn’t seem that interested so you hadn’t been expecting much to come from it. Maybe they just didn’t talk a lot though.  
The next thing you know this little ball of energy comes bounding from the confines of the car, and proceeds to run around the car pointing out all the things she likes about the place. She can’t be much over five foot, if she’s even that, but she’s got this energy about her that makes her seem larger than life. You just can’t help yourself something about her makes you like her immediately. Her light gray hair frames her face, and highlights her aqua eyes, and she’s just tan enough to complement all her features.

‘Really Zuki, do ya think you could contain yourself for five minutes?’ The young girls stops and pouts slightly as she turns to look at the man getting out of the driver’s side.

‘Why do you have to be such a Debby Downer Lonzo? I can be excited about our new home if I want to be. Right Kyuu?’

As Zuki speaks another man gets out of the vehicle, this time from the backseat, and as he starts to stand you can’t help but wonder exactly how tall he is. It’s like he just keeps growing as he straightens out. You’re decently yourself, and you know he’s going to tower over you with no problem. Instead of answering the girl he just stares.

Well that was kind of rude of him you thought. Before you can process anything else another person exits the backseat of the car. Another young woman comes to stand by Zuki. Once they’re side by side you can see that the newest addition is just a little taller than Zuki, and they have close to the same skin color. That’s where the similarities come to a close though. The other girl has dark brown hair where Zuki’s is gray, and her eyes were so beautiful! She had the genetic condition known as heterochromia. Her left eye was green whereas her right eye was blue! Genetics had always fascinated you, and heterochromia had always been one of your favorite things to research.

‘Kyuu said not to get your hopes up.’ Lonzo smirked at Zuki as the other girl spoke for the tallest of the two men. Funny, you hadn’t heard Kyuu speak at all. What was funnier was that none of them had paid any attention to you or the two silent sentries on either side.

As the thought formed in your head Kyuu nodded his head towards you and the others finally turned to face you.

‘Oh how horribly rude of us!’ Zuki came running up to the steps to greet you, but before she can get her foot on the bottom step a blur intercepts her. Turns out the blur was Lonzo. He had moved so fast that you hadn’t really seen him move. ‘Maybe you should make sure those two are friendly before you get too close to their owner Zuki.’

For the first time Zuki looked at Capone and Sheba and gulped.

You chuckle and shake your head. ‘It’s quite alright darlin’ they’re well behaved. They would only ever attack if they perceived you as a threat, or if I ordered them to do so. I do ask though that you hold your hand out to them so they can catch your scent.’

Lonzo just looked at you, clearly unamused, and the others had more cautiously stepped forward. Zuki held her hand out towards Capone who sniffed it for several seconds and looked up at her with his head tilted to the side. The dog turned and looked up at you and snorted. ‘Hmm you don’t say? Let’s see what Sheba says.’ You turn and look down at Sheba as she moves her head forward enough to smell Zuki’s hand. The panther sits back on her haunches and does the same thing Capone did.

By now the four in front of you are looking confused and clearly have no idea what is going on. ‘They say that you are okay people, but they also say that there’s a secret you’re keeping.’ You smile to try and reassure them. ‘That’s okay though, because before we continue there’s something about me you need to know as well.’ With that you unfurl your wings and let your horns and tail show.

The four below you jump back a little as your wings stretch out behind you. For a moment you think that it might be too much for them, and that they’ll bolt. Then Zuki smiles real big and you can see sharper than normal canines, and suddenly furry wolf like ears show on top of her head. She looks around at the others and nods her head, and with her encouragement the rest of the group let their various traits show as well.

‘Lemme guess, Inugami?’ You smile and retract your wings. ‘I my dears, am a succubus. If you choose to stay here you will be welcome and safe. There will be no cause to be afraid or to hide your natures. All I ask is you don’t chew on furniture and that you are house trained when in canine form. Oh and that you don’t bite or terrorize the mailman. He’s a sweetheart.’

Zuki can’t contain her laughter, Lonzo smiles, and the other girl and Kyuu give a little grin even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr as well!


	3. Of Trees and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night at work you come home to an interesting scene in your backyard.

Life was finally starting to look up. You now had some extra money thanks to taking on the four new roommates, and you were still happy with your job. What was not to love about your current situation? You smiled to yourself as you parked your car and headed inside after a long night at the bar. Your feet hurt from all the running back and forth you’d done, and all you really wanted was to just soak in the tub for hours. Add a book and a drink made by yours truly and it was heaven. 

 

You had just climbed the last step to the third floor where your bedroom was located when you spotted Yuzu and Zuki staring out a window, giggling. Not really sure what to expect you walk over half afraid to look out the window with them. ‘What’s goin on girls?’ So intent on whatever it was they were staring at the two hadn’t heard you walk up and nearly jumped out of their skin when you spoke. Yuzu held a hand to her chest and leaned against the wall while Zuki banged her head on the window cussing in the process. 

 

‘Well before you gave us heart attacks we were watching the guys.’ Zuki grinned up at you and waggled her eyebrows. Something about Zuki always made you want to grin, maybe it was the crazy amount of energy she always seemed to have. ‘Watching the guys?’ You look out the window and are immediately intrigued. 

 

‘Um...why are they sitting in a tree at three in the morning? Is this some sort of canine thing?’ As you spoke Sheba made her way into the hallway and nuzzled your hand before propping up on the window sill to look out into the night with you. Yuzu giggled and shook her head. ‘No apparently Lonzo seen a post on some social media site that was telling people to go out and climb a tree right then.’ You raised a single eyebrow and turned your gaze from Yuzu back to the guys. 

 

‘And so they thought they would do just that? I wonder if I can scare them like I did ya’ll.’ You grin and wink at the girls as you step away from the window. ‘Come on Sheba, hunting practice be very quiet.’ Sheba looked up at you, blinking slowly as if saying she needed no practice. The girls watched the interaction you had with Sheba closely. None of the pack was still too sure what to think of the big cat. She was obviously very intelligent, but how intelligent they weren’t one hundred percent sure on yet. Yuzu and Zuki grinned at each other.

 

‘We’ll watch from here, I don’t think our laughing would be very helpful in this endeavor.’ Zuki laughed to emphasise her words which in turn caused Yuzu to giggle. 

 

You laughed and shook your head at the two of them as you walked back down the stairs. Quietly you slipped from the front door and made your way around back. The tree that the guys currently occupied was one of the few oak trees on the property, it’s low hanging branches sweeping out to encompass a good thirty feet of you backyard. It was huge, and very old as far as you had been able to tell. As long as you owned this property that tree would never be cut down. It was one of your favorites. For some unknown reason. If one could have a connection with a tree you felt you had one with the oak, and it was something you wanted to look more into one day. 

 

You looked down at Sheba and nodded to her, and without further instruction she went to your left quickly disappearing into the night. You padded slowly closer to the oak careful to not step on any twigs or broken branches. Thankfully there was already a layer of morning dew on the ground so the fallen leaves weren’t making any noise as you walked either. 

 

Now you were right behind the two, and they were so deep into a conversation that neither had heard you at all. Well Lonzo was talking and Kyuu was looking off into the night towards the woods. You look off to your left and see Sheba waiting for your signal, and you can’t help but smile as you open your mouth to speak. ‘What in the hell are you two doing out here?’ As soon as the first word left your mouth Sheba leapt onto the tree branch with the guys. Kyuu fell backwards and landed on the ground six feet below where they were sitting. Lonzo let out a very unmanly like scream and just **POOFED**! Everything was happening so fast it didn’t register to you that Lonzo had instantaneously shifted into his canine form as he screamed. Now there was a very large wolf scrambling to find his footing on the tree branch with no success. 

 

The next thing you know Lonzo in his canine form is sprawled out on his belly with all four legs sticking out straight in front and behind him next to Kyuu. Sheba has jumped down next to them and is rolling around on the grass. You know she’s laughing on the inside and has found this whole experience amusing. You’re not sure what was funnier the look on Kyuu’s face or Lonzo’s scream, but your howls of laughter are soon matched with yips and howls from the girls who had opened the window to get a better view. You manage to stop laughing long enough to look up at the window wondering why you were hearing yips and howls. Apparently the girls had shifted into canine form as well. You were almost willing to bet that they hadn’t been able to control it when they had been overtaken by fits of laughter. 

 

Lonzo is looking up at you and you’re not one hundred percent sure, but you’re willing to bet he’s frowning. Not at all amused by what had just happened. You crouch down and ruffle the fur between his ears and smile. ‘C’mon Lonzo I got a steak in the fridge you can have.’ At the mention of food Sheba and Kyuu both sit straight up and look at you expectantly. You can’t help but laugh at the two of them. ‘Okay, okay steak for everyone. After I bathe though.’ 

 

As you’re standing a cool breeze washes over you from the direction of the woods and it sends a shiver down your body. Sheba lets out a low growl and moves to stand by you facing the woods as well. Lonzo’s hackles have stood up on end and Kyuu is crouched low in a fighting stance. There was something not right about the woods tonight. And everyone felt it. ‘Let’s go in guys.’ You watch the woods as the others turn to go inside, and just as you’re about to turn something just inside the tree line catches your attention. 

 

You sigh a breath of relief when you realize the shape moving towards you is just Capone. Smiling you hold your hand out for the large Rotty to rub up against when he gets to your location. ‘What have you been up to tonight hmm?’ He looks up at you with intelligent eyes and snorts derisively. ‘Okay, we’ll talk about it over dinner. I’m assuming you seen the fiasco?’ You grinned as he yipped an affirmative while the two of you walked back towards the house. As you closed the back door you looked out the window towards the woods again. Capone would tell you what he saw tonight over dinner, well technically show. 

 

Both Sheba and Capone were able to communicate with you in their own ways. Being demon meant access to pets most people weren’t. Sheba was a Hellcat, and Capone a Hellhound both of which were extremely smart. They were even more lethal, and both were able to communicate by sharing images and feelings with you. 

 

You turn from the door and smile at the scene before you. Everyone had gathered around the table, all of which were now back in human form. They were laughing and chatting together, and every now and then poking fun at Lonzo. Shaking your head you make your way upstairs to your bathroom.Now that all the excitement was over your muscles were back to aching, and you felt gross from the layer of smoke and grime that you felt was on your skin. Working at the bar wasn’t bad, you liked it for the most part, but you just felt so gross when your shift was over. 

 

Dropping your towel you reach out to open your shower door and nearly jump right out of your skin when a deep voice comes from your doorway behind you. ‘You know I could help with those aching muscles.’ 

 

‘For crying out loud Lonzo! You damn near gave me a heart attack you jerk!’ You look over your shoulder and frown at him. His golden eyes follow your every movement, like a deer he would stalk. He’s smirking now thinking he has you on the run, maybe it’s payback for scaring him out of the tree, but he clearly doesn’t know you very well at all. 

 

You smile to yourself before turning around slowly. Without the towel you were completely naked, and Lonzo’s eyes weren’t able to stay on your face. You make your way to stand in front of him, and with one slender finger you tilt his face up so you’re able to look up into his eyes. ‘Lonzo, dear, you can’t keep up with me so I doubt you could help with my aching muscles.’ You lean up and place a simple kiss on his lips. ‘Thanks for the offer though. Now get out.’ 

 

It took him a moment for the words to process through the liquid that was now his brain, but he all but ran from the room when it did. You shut your bathroom door and lock it to prevent further disruptions. Finally you were able to crawl into the shower and lean your head against the wall as the water flowed over your body. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Lonzo was lucky you actually liked him and the rest of the pack. It had been a little while since you had fed, and his offer had been difficult to resist. You couldn’t help but wonder how they were going to react on the nights you brought people home. Sometimes one, sometimes two, and then there were the really fun nights. Maybe you should go to their places instead. You groaned and finished showering so you could go downstairs and cook for everyone. 

  
  



	4. Of Squirrels and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the lives of demons and monsters

You were out for your morning jog a few days after the tree incident when your music was interrupted by your bff’s ringtone. You frowned at your phone for a moment before answering it, not because of the call itself but because it was like six in the morning. LL never woke up that early. Something was definitely going on.

‘Good mornin sunshine! Any particular reason you’re up and about so damn early?’

There was a pause on the other end of the line as LL was distracted by someone in the background. You could hear her saying something along the lines of ‘Stop that. No that does NOT go in there!’

You stop just shy of the old cemetery that was on your property and arch one carefully sculpted eyebrow. Whatever was going on it was starting to sound a little kinky.

‘So, um, do I even want to know?’

LL sighed in frustration. ‘No, yes, well probably not. But I so need your help.’

‘Yeah, okay you got it. What in the world is going on over there?’ It was kind of hard to carry on a conversation with the racket in the background on her end. You could hear Blueberry hollering for his Papyrus to come save him, while another of the Papyrus’s was yelling at someone named Sinberry to get away from him. The Paps that was yelling you’re pretty sure was Edge, and honestly you don’t know what or who would make him yell like that, but you really had the urge to see. 

‘Y/N is there any way you could come out to the lodge today? This is going to be an in person type of situation I am afraid. Besides I can’t talk on the phone right now and try to explain things while playing referee.’ 

You weren’t even given the chance to respond before LL hung up the phone while yelling at someone to keep it in their pants. 

‘I really wish I would have brought my phone with me. The look on your face is just priceless doll.’ Lonzo was laughing at your facial expression as you held your phone away from your face. ‘Yeah, well, if you had heard half of what I just did I imagine you would be looking about the same way.’ You shook your head and placed your phone back in the holder strapped to your arm. ‘What are you doing out here this morning?’ 

Lonzo was dressed in loose fitting sweats and a thin sweater to help keep the bite of the morning chill from freezing him. For a moment as the sun shone on him he sparkled as the light reflected on the droplets of sweat coating his exposed skin. You took a moment to look at him as a man, and not as some kid renting from you. Needless to say you had to pull your mind from the gutter even as you were losing yourself into the golden pools that were his eyes.

‘Well you know, believe it or not it takes a good bit of hard work to keep this rockin bod sweetheart.’ He smirked and a hint of fang caused a ball of lust to form in your stomach. His hair actually looked blue in the sunlight, rather than the black you thought it was before. With such a lovely color you had to wonder why he would dye his goatee red. 

‘Well I’m off on a bit of a road trip, I shouldn’t be gone too long. Maybe a day or so.’ You made to move around him, but were stopped by a firm but gentle grip on your upper arm. ‘Would you mind if I tagged along? It seems the others all have plans for the weekend.’ He paused and looked around the woods that surrounded your property. ‘Besides this place gives me the creeps a bit when I’m alone.’ 

Lonzo grinned and winked down at you. No sooner had you opened your mouth to say something smart there was a noise coming from deeper within the woods. Coming from the direction of the cemetery. He froze and cocked his head to the side just slightly. You assumed he was listening for whatever the noise was or what had caused it. Despite trying to remain calm your heart beat seemed to only amplify at the silence. A chill sent shivers down your spine and you back the urge to run back to the house.

‘Maybe we should head back to the house and get ready for this roadtrip.’ Lonzo’s voice broke through your thoughts and stopped you mid step. Without knowing it you had started moving towards the sound. Something was tugging at you to go and check it out. But Lonzo was right, if you were going to make good time you needed to leave out ASAP. With one last look towards the cemetery you turned and jogged off towards the house.

Whether it was because he was also a form of demon, or because his legs were just a bit longer than your own you weren’t sure, but what you were sure of was that Lonzo made a pretty good running partner. The two of you made it back to the house in no time, and he kept up with your pace easily.

You were already halfway up the stairs when you noticed the smell coming from the kitchen, and as you turned back around to head in that direction you finally noticed the smoke floating down the hallway.

‘What in the holy hell is going on in here?’ Your kitchen looked like a mad scientist’s lab had exploded. And right smack in the middle of it was a wolf dog with her cheeks puffed out, and what looked to be a fluffy tail sticking out of the side of her mouth. Aqua eyes stared back at you and were brimming with unshed tears. Of pain or mirth you couldn’t be certain. You look to your right and immediately have to hide your grin behind your hand. Kyuu was standing at the stove frozen in mid motion. Apparently he had been trying to cook breakfast when whatever happened, happened. It was as if time had frozen the moment, and the two members of the pack with it. Kyuu was holding a spatula in one hand lifted as though he had been about to flip something, his other hand was now empty due to the fact that the frying pan was now on the ground in front of him. His facial expression was the best though. It was as if he was caught between humor, shock, and anger all in one. Zuki still hadn’t moved from her spot in the middle of the kitchen. Upon taking a closer look at her you notice that there seem to be globs of egg matted into her fur. Along with what you can only assume is pancake batter. As a matter of fact there was batter everywhere, on the counter, on the hood of the stove, in Kyuu’s hair. Zuki’s gaze slowly traveled upwards until she was looking directly up at the ceiling. Even knowing that you probably didn’t want to know you look anyways. About the time your neck is tilted all the way back a half cooked pancake slides from the ceiling. The horrifying part is all you can do is watch as it falls.

The next thing you know you can’t see. You reach up and lift the pancake from your face. You couldn’t have gotten lucky enough for it to be the cooked side that landed on you, no it had to be the doughy side. Now you were left with pancake batter all over your face. Zuki finally spit whatever was in her mouth out on a choke, and then chaos ensued once more. Because now there was a squirrel running loose in your kitchen for some reason. You barely have a second to dive out of the way before Zuki comes barreling in your direction after the little varmint. Kyuu is finally shook out of his dazed confusion and is trying to run after Zuki to hold her still, and is just about to grab her when Yuzu opens the kitchen door hitting him in the forehead.

Now Yuzu is kneeling on the ground trying to make sure Kyuu is okay, and you’re the one now trying to catch the giant wolf dog running rampant in your kitchen. You reach out and make a grab for her tail, but slip on a patch of egg and fall butt first instead. As you’re yelling at Zuki to stop you spot Lonzo and Sheba in the doorway. Lonzo is doubled over laughing at the scene unfolding, and Sheba is just staring at you as if to say ‘I thought you were better than this.’

‘You know instead of sitting there judging perhaps you could help me out Sheba?’ The large hellcat stood and looked down her nose at you before making one giant leap into the kitchen. Under one paw she had the squirrel, and under her rump was Zuki who was whining trying to wriggle free. ‘Maybe we all need some time out of the house. Everyone clean up and get ready for a road trip.’

You wince as you stand up. That landing was going to leave you sore for a few days. Taking a last look at the damage that had been done you motion for Sheba to let Zuki up. ‘Zuki you’re on kitchen duty. Sheba don’t kill the squirrel, but do let it loose back outside please.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone must be wondering where the skeles are. Well I got a surprise coming for you all. Even though this fic is supposed to be more of the other effects that the Ascension brought about I gotta throw in some skeleboos for ya'll! So keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	5. Submit or Dominate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange, early morning phone call from your bff the Landlady you and the pack head out to the lodge to see what's going on.

‘Just an overnight bag Zuki! You don’t need all of that for possibly one night.’ Yuzu was in the middle of arguing with Zuki when you walked out onto the porch with your own bag thrown over your shoulder. You looked over at Zuki and shook your head. She had 3 overflowing bags sitting beside their car. What she managed to cram in there was anyone’s guess. 

 

‘Zuki she’s right, you only need one bag. It should contain a change of clothes, some pj’s, and maybe an extra pair of shoes. Toiletries, phone charger, and your purse if you carry one. We might not even be gone for the whole night. I just gotta see what’s going on over there.’ You smile as Zuki huffs before taking in her bags to go reorganize herself. 

 

A road trip with these guys was going to be interesting to say the last, but thankfully you were taking two separate cars. Even better Lonzo was driving the other one, so peace and quiet was possible. You were debating on seeing if Kyuu could be your riding buddy when a shadow fell over you. Looking up you see the man in question and smile brightly. ‘Boy am I glad you’re here.’ Surprisingly he gave you a small smile before placing his bag beside yours in the trunk. Maybe you weren’t the only one who wanted peace and quiet. Truly you couldn’t blame him after the kitchen fiasco this morning. 

 

‘Aww come on Kyuu you don’t wanna ride with us? Are you still mad about this morning? I told you I was sorry!’ Zuki was now down to one bag and was shoving it at Lonzo to put away as she spoke. As per usual Kyuu remained silent and just stared at Zuki. 

 

‘Kyuu says you should learn to control yourself better. And yes he’s still mad, it took him thirty minutes to wash the pancake batter from his hair.’ Yuzu snickered before calling shotgun and hopping in the car. You almost felt bad for Zuki as she pouted and slid into the backseat, but then you remembered being covered in egg and batter yourself. 

 

‘Alright let’s get going guys, we have a good six hour drive ahead of us.’ You look at Sheba and Capone sitting on the porch and smiled. ‘You two be good, and stay out of trouble.’ Just as you were about to get into the car something told you to give a little warning as well.  ‘And stay away from the cemetery until I get back. I don’t care what you hear or smell or whatever. Stay away from it.’ Sheba and Capone didn’t look away from you, but instead slowly nodded their heads. Capone whined when you got in the car for a brief moment until Sheba leaned against him to remind him he wasn’t alone. 

 

You always felt bad when you left them for more than a couple of hours, but neither of them did well in cars. And you weren’t quite sure how the skeles would react to the two. 

 

As you pulled out of the driveway you set your radio station to your favorite alternative rock and set the cruise control. You were mildly surprised when Kyuu reached over and turned up the volume as one of your favorite songs came on. Before you knew it you were singing along to the song and Kyuu was tapping his fingers to the beat. 

 

A few hours into your road trip your phone rang and your radio paused as LL’s name came across the screen. ‘Call from LL.’ The generic voice echoed through the now silent car and you reached over to answer the call. 

 

‘Hey woman, what’s up? I am about 3 more hours from you.’ As with the last call LL was a bit distracted but this time you could hear Axe in the background threatening to kill whoever it was. 

 

‘Well, I wish you were a lot closer, I’m not sure how much longer me, Paps, and Crooks can keep everyone from killing each other.’ 

 

‘You know, I’m not sure how much help I’m going to be from the sounds of everything.’ LL laughed and reassured you. ‘Trust me, we so need your area of expertise for this. Let’s just say we’ve had a couple more skeles arrive and well we’re a little out of our league here.’ She was about to say something else when the phone was snatched from her and Crooks’ voice came over your speakers. 

 

‘LITTLE DEMON LADY OUR LANDLADY ASSURES US YOU CAN HELP US. PLEASE HURRY BEFORE MY BROTHER DOES SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO OUR NEWEST FRIENDS. I AM AFRAID HIS DISINTEREST ONLY INTRIGUES THEM FURTHER, THE SAME WITH THE OTHERS.’ Worry filled his voice and your heart strings tugged at the sound. He really was such a sweetheart. ‘OH BUT DO DRIVE CAREFULLY AND WE WILL SEE YOU SOON!’ 

 

And with that your phone went silent. Kyuu was staring at you with his eyebrow raised. ‘Yeah I have no clue what’s going on over there. Personally I think it sounds like WWIII. I really don’t know how I am supposed to help, but I can’t leave her hanging.’

 

Kyuu simply nodded and turned the music back up. The rest of the trip remained uneventful and Kyuu even managed to catch a few z’s as you drove, but was awakened by a rather large bump as you turned onto the road that would lead out to the lodge. 

 

‘Kyuu will you text my friend and let her know we just turned onto her road and we’ll be there in a few minutes?’ He nodded and reached for your phone about the same time you slammed on your brakes to avoid hitting one of the skeleboos who was now standing in the middle of the road. As you looked at him you tried to place which one he was, and then you spotted the beanie on his head and you knew it was Axe. His single red eyelight seemed to focus on you with no problem in the dark, and you felt your breath catch in your throat. Something about these skeles really got to you. 

 

As you absently opened your car door you couldn’t help but wonder if you’d see Red tonight, or if he’d run for the hills whenever the newest additions had arrived. 

 

‘heya kid, the lady told me to be expecting you about now. she didn’t want you comin’ across any of our puzzles so asked if i could come down and keep an  **_eye_ ** out for you.’

 

Honestly you didn’t know if you were supposed to laugh at the particular pun, since he did in fact only have the one eyelight. In the end your twisted sense of humor won and you chuckled, which in turn made him grin wider. ‘nice to see you got a sense of humor doll.’ 

 

‘Come on you can ride with me.’ You motioned to the car and ducked back inside.

 

‘brought a few friends with you?’ Axe slid in the seat behind yours and motioned for you to stay straight, as in don’t get to close to the edge of the road. No idea what kind of puzzles and traps had been set in the area you follow his instructions very carefully, and ask Kyuu to text Lonzo and the girls to relay the message.

 

‘Yeah, everyone kinda needed to get out of the house for a bit, and I figured it’d be nice to give you guys some more company. Seeing as some of you aren’t really supposed to be out and about.’ You look into the rearview mirror only to have Axe scare the crap out of you by leaning up to rest his head on the seat right about your shoulder. 

 

‘jumpy much?’ He chuckled and went to reach for his empty eye socket, but stopped himself. ‘and i appreciate the thought. you know bringing your friends out here and all. i know that paps misses being around people sometimes.’ The affection he had for his brother made you smile. 

 

Soon the lights from the lodge were visible through the trees. It really was a beautiful place, LL had said the guys had put in some serious work. She had not been exaggerating. You had no sooner put your car in park when the door to the lodge flew open and the skeleboos came flying out towards you with LL in front. You look over your shoulder at Axe with one eyebrow raised in question, but he only chuckled and shook his head.

 

‘kid you have no idea what you’re about to walk into.’

 

You wince as Edge flings your door open wide. He had almost ripped it off it’s hinges from the sound of metal creaking and straining. ‘IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE! WE’VE BEEN WAITING SINCE THIS MORNING WHEN THE LADY SPOKE WITH YOU ABOUT OUR PROBLEM!’ LL was standing to his left and mouthed an apology, but you just waved it away. 

 

‘Well you know Edge, not all of us know shortcuts like your brother. Perhaps you could take that into consideration.’ You smile up at him despite his tone of voice and patted him on his cheek lightly. ‘Now! First let me introduce you to a few of my friends and then we can get on to the problem at hand.’ 

 

You motion behind you where Kyuu now looked over your car. ‘This is Kyuu, he doesn’t talk very much at all. Usually one of the girls, Yuzu, will speak for him.’ You smile as he merely nods at the group of skeletons. ‘Then we have Lonzo, talking is not a problem for him. The girls Yuzu is a little shy please don’t overwhelm her, and Zuki who is just a little ball of energy that I think Blueberry would have fun playing games or some such with.’ As the pack moves to stand around you, you motion to the skeleboos as you like to think of them. ‘Guys these are the skeles I was telling you about. I know names, but I can’t always pair the name with the right person. Although I am getting better from our video chats!’ 

 

‘I DO SO LOVE OUR CHATS LITTLE DEMON LADY! AND NEVER FEAR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM A MASTER OF INTRODUCTIONS, AND HAPPEN TO KNOW WHO EVERYONE HERE IS! I AS I HAVE STATED AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS.’ Sans grins a little and waves before stuffing his hands back in his jacket. ‘THIS IS AXE AND HIS BROTHER CROOKS.’ Crooks bends down and offers his hand to each of the pack and you have to stifle a giggle as the guys almost have their arms ripped from the sockets. The girls blushed when he lifted their hands to kiss them gently before stepping back. Axe simply nodded at everyone. 

 

‘HERE WE HAVE BLACKBERRY AND MUTT, EDGE AND RED, STRETCH AND BLUEBERRY.’ As he said he skele’s name they stepped forward, or in Blackberry and Edge’s case declared they were the greatest there. 

 

‘You seem to have forgotten a couple there Papyrus.’ You point just behind the group of skeles at two figures standing on the steps of the lodge. Everyone, including LL, winced visibly at your statement. 

 

‘Y/N they’re why we need your help. Please for the love of all that is great and good do something!’ LL grabbed your shoulders and shook you violently. 

 

‘Hey kid looks like you brought us some company. A lot more attractive that’s for sure. Well with the exception of your gorgeous self Lady.’ The shorter of the new arrivals swaggered up to you and sneered. ‘There’s quite a few things I’d like to do to you dollface.’ His tongue formed and flicked out in your general direction and he winked one of his pink eyelights at you. 

 

‘FORGIVE MY BROTHER SINBERRY, HE’S RATHER RUDE SOMETIMES. I AM KINKS, A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.’ Kinks bowed slightly at the waist and winked at you as he grinned provocatively. He hooked a finger in the waistband of his leather pants when he stood, effectively showing the slight rise of his hip bones. 

 

You look from the two newest brothers to LL and raise an eyebrow. ‘Shall we move this party inside?’ LL moves towards the lodge and you fall in step beside her, but as you walk by Sinberry he smacks you on the ass. You freeze midstep. LL isn’t breathing, she hasn’t even moved to look at you. Crooks steps forward as if to say something to Sinberry as does Edge and Red. But you hold up a hand to stop them. 

 

Turning around you notice the smirk on Sin’s face and reach for the spiked collar around his neck. Using your demon strength you yank him towards you. As you yank he stumbles and falls to his knees in the gravel of the driveway. Leaning down so your face is just inches from his own you let the aura of your demon side spill out and surround him, and you close your eyes and breath in deeply. ‘Ahhhh sweet, sweet fear.’ Laughing you drag him just a little closer as you pull his soul forward so you can see it. ‘Darlin’ do not ever attempt to touch me without my permission again.’ The demon in you now showed in your eyes and the fact that the glamour around you vanished showing your horns, wings, tail, and fangs. 

 

‘Geez that’s a little scary.’ Yuzu stepped to hide behind Kyuu who was elbowing Lonzo. ‘Kyuu says and you were dumb enough to walk in on her in the bathroom he says.’ Lonzo gulped and just watched the scene in front of them. 

 

‘Now Sinberry you’re going to stand up, go inside, and behave yourself. Or I will eat you.’ You let go of Sinberry’s collar and he falls back against his brother. Looking around at everyone you fight the urge to blush and hope you’re succeeding since all eyes were on you. 

 

LL was grinning like a madwoman when she poked Edge in the side and said. ‘I told you we needed to call her.’ Edge just huffed and stomped inside ahead of everyone else. 

 

Once inside Paps and Crooks deposited the bags beside the stairs and went off to the kitchen to finish dinner. Blackberry, Edge, and Blueberry were about to follow when LL silently pleaded with you for help. ‘Wait a second guys!’ The three stopped and looked at you expectantly. ‘Um, I uh, I was wondering if Blueberry would mind showing Zuki the video game collection. She gets distracted easily and I figured he might be able to help keep her occupied.’ 

 

Blueberry jumps excitedly in place and nods quickly before grabbing Zuki by her hand and dragging her off towards the living room. You look apologetically at Zuki and try to smile encouragingly. Later you could explain that it was for the good of everyone’s stomachs. 

 

Blackberry and Edge were about to go towards the kitchen when you stopped them again. This time their annoyance was starting to show. ‘WHAT IS IT THIS TIME HUMAN?’ You frowned and crossed your arms over your chest. ‘BLACKBERRY YOU ARE SO RUDE. THIS IS WHY I AM BY FAR THE BEST. MY MANNERS ARE IMPECCABLE. SHE IS A DEMON NOT A HUMAN!’ You watched the two of them bicker and silently motioned for Kyuu to head towards the kitchen. 

 

‘Heya boss maybe you should check on some of the traps and puzzles i think axe might have set some of them off when he was leading them out here.’ Red stepped forward and looked up at his brother a little nervously. 

 

‘BAH LEAVE IT TO THAT CRETIN TO MESS SOMETHING UP! OF COURSE I SHOULD GO AND CHECK THEM. NOT LIKE ANYONE ELSE COULD POSSIBLY DO IT CORRECTLY.’

 

You didn’t even have to worry about keeping Blackberry occupied because he went stomping off after Edge arguing about who could properly fix the puzzles. You and LL grin at Red silently thanking him for his help, but he just shrugs and wanders off. 

 

LL asks you to follow her to the loft upstairs where her room was located and you stop to look around for the rest of the pack. Yuzu had curled up on the couch with a book she had brought, and Lonzo was sitting at a table chatting with Stretch and Red. You panicked for a moment when you couldn’t find Kinks or Sinberry, but were calmed when you found Sinberry sitting in a corner by himself oddly quiet. And Kinks had kicked back in the recliner seemingly asleep. 

 

Once in her room LL shut the door and sat on her bed. ‘Ok, gotta keep our voices down because you can hear everything from up here down there.’ 

 

You lowered your voice down to a whisper and threw your arm out to encompass the downstairs. ‘Woman! What the hell is going on? Where did the two newbies come from?’ LL shrugged and shook her head. 

 

‘I honestly don’t know, Sans says the machine should not have brought anyone else out. Something happened though and when we were woke up this morning by these two climbing into bed with me!’ Your eyes went round in surprise and you sat back against her headboard. 

 

‘Okay so what now? They’ve obviously worn out their welcome here. What do you need me to do?’ You were of course totally okay with hiding bodies for your best friend, but you had brought the pack with you and you preferred no witnesses. You told LL this and she laughed as she playfully shoved you towards the edge of the bed. 

 

‘No crazy I don’t need you to hide bodies. I called you because apparently their uniiverse is, um, well that is to say they come from a place where everyone is pretty open about sex.’ Well that would explain the names that’s for sure you thought. 

 

‘Ahh because I am a succubus you called in the calvary huh?’ You smile and shake your head, running a hand through your hair. ‘Man, look, I don’t know what I can do to help though. Short of taking them with me….’ Slowly you look over at your friend in horror. ‘Oh no, nu uh. I can’t take them with me LL!’

 

‘Oh come on! Why not? You’ve still got room at the house! There are no skeleton monsters in your neck of the woods. I know I checked it out! So you wouldn’t have to worry about hiding them! Please, please, please? It’s only been half a day and they’ve already brought about pure hell here!’ LL grabbed your hands in hers as she pleaded with you.

 

‘Man fuck.’ You frown and stand up from the bed to pace around her room. After a few moments you sigh and facepalm yourself. ‘Okay look,’ You don’t even get to finish what you were going to say before she leaps from the bed and throws her arms around your neck. 

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are a lifesaver!’ You may be, but at the moment it sure didn’t feel like it. The two of you didn’t even get to finish your conversation before there was a ruckus downstairs. 

 

‘i’m tellin ya now you freak to take your hands off of me, or i’m gonna break ‘em.’ Red was threatening someone, and you could take a guess as to who that someone was without even being down there. 

 

Sighing you and LL hurry down the stairs to find Red sitting at the table with Lonzo and Stretch still, but Sinberry was standing behind him with his hands on his shoulders. ‘But Red you look so tense, I can use these magic fingers of mine to bring you some  _ relief.’  _ Sinberry smiled and trailed a finger down the side of Red’s neck. With a growl Red shoved himself back from the table and spun around to face Sinberry. 

 

‘Hey, hey, hey! Boys calm down!’ You move over and slide between Red and Sinberry. Looking over your shoulder at Red you wink at him. ‘Heya stranger, why don’t you and Stretch head to the store and get us some drinks? Take Lonzo with you will ya?’ Red’s face darkens a little at the wink and he mutters something before walking off with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. 

 

You turn slowly back to face Sinberry. ‘Alright, I guess I need to break down the rules for you a little early sugar.’ Grabbing his collar you force him to his knees again. ‘You see I already know everything about you I need to know. You’re rude and disrespectful because you think you can be. You think you’ll get away with it. You think there’s no one here to punish you. Not the way you need to be punished anyways.’ He begins to sweat a little and his magic forms his tongue so he can lick his lips nervously. 

 

‘you think you got me all figured out doll?’ He tries to laugh but you grip his cheekbones in one hand to silence him. 

 

‘Yeah, I do. You pick fights with guys like Red, and Edge because you get off on the physical pain. You want them to hit you so you can get your rocks off. Mmmmm but see what you really need is me darlin’.’ You smile wide enough that your fangs scrape your bottom lip. ‘Let me let you in on a little secret Sinberry. You see I am what you would call a domme, or a top. You my dear, you are a bottom. Also known as a sub.’ You laugh deep in your throat and pull him up with ease. 

 

‘You and your brother will be coming to stay with me since you can’t behave here. From now on you will address me as Mistress, or mi’lady. You will obey my every word. You will ask my permission for everything you do. If you fail to follow these rules you will be punished, and not in the way that leads to your joy. Make me happy by following these rules and I will consider giving you what you crave. Am I making myself clear?’

 

For a moment nothing but silence met your ears. The whole lodge had fallen quiet from the moment you stepped between him and Red to now. Even the kitchen crew had stepped out to watch. ‘Y-y-yes.’ 

 

You growled and yanked on his collar to pull him closer to you. ‘Yes what my pet?’

 

‘Yes Mistress you have made yourself clear.’ He looked down but not before you seem the joy in his pink eyelights. You look over at Kinks and arch an eyebrow questioning him silently. 

 

‘OH BABY, YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME. I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK WILLINGLY.’ He bit his finger playfully as he watched you. 

 

LL was wide eyed and silent during the whole mess, but was soon smiling like a deranged cat lady. ‘That was great! I never knew you had that side of you.’ She laughed and tugged on your arm pulling you towards the kitchen. ‘Come on Paps says it’s time to eat!’ 

 

You look over your shoulder and beckon for Sinberry and Kinks to follow. ‘Sinberry you will come sit beside my chair in the floor.’ 

 

‘OH BUT Y/N WE HAVE PLENTY OF CHAIRS. HE DOES NOT HAVE TO SIT ON THE FLOOR.’ Paps is looking a little confused as Sinberry obediently does as you’ve told him. 

 

‘Paps it’s alright, Sinberry will be fine sitting on the floor. He needs to be reminded who is in charge here.’ Still looking confused Paps just nods and walks around the table to his own seat before passing around the dishes of spaghetti and salad. 

 

What an interesting group you all were. You smile to yourself as you watch Zuki and Blueberry try to tell Stretch about their adventures. The smile only grows when you see Kyuu grinning at the praise his contributions got from Paps and Crooks, it was so good to see any kind of emotion from him. Especially happiness. You got this feeling he had missed out on a lot of that in his life. Lonzo, Red, and Axe were swapping pick up lines, but seemed to only be succeeding in cracking each other up. Blackberry and Edge were in their own way complimenting each other. Which translates to them yelling about who did what. LL and Mutt were arguing over whether honey was a good substitute for ranch dressing or not. 

 

Finally your gaze drifted over to where Sans was sitting. He had apparently been doing the same thing you had been, he smiled and lifted his cup, which was most likely filled with ketchup, in your direction. In silence the two of you toasted the other and went on to enjoy the meal and company around you. Kinks sat beside you and ate quietly, only engaging in conversation when he was spoken to. Sinberry had finished his plate and sat in complete silence. 

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, but as you laid awake next to LL you couldn’t help but wonder how this would affect your life. You could only guess that having a normal life was too much to ask for and completely out of the question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have looked into the Lustfell AU and it seems to be abandoned! I do not plan on picking it up, but I hope someone does! Credit does go to fullofbadtimes who created Lustfell to the best of my knowledge.


	6. From Past to Present

The trip back home had been relatively uneventful, and the ensuing weeks were the same. Everyone just sort of fell into their normal routine with Sin and Kinks pretty much getting in where they fit in. Kinks kept the house clean and organized, while his brother turned out to be a pretty amazing cook. 

Ky and Sin took turns cooking for the household which was fine for you because you seemed to have less and less time to spend at home. The girls were going to school and working part time at the bar with you. Lonzo with his buff self was the new bouncer down at the bar and pretty much kept the same schedule as you now. 

Just one drawback to the normalcy that had settled over your life. You aren’t normal. You chided yourself at the negligent way you had been treating your body. While physically you took care of yourself, it was the metaphysical that hadn’t been getting the proper care. 

‘Hey Y/N! Catch!’ Yuzu tossed an empty glass your way, and instead of catching it mid air like normal you just watched as it sailed through the air and shattered on the bar. Everyone stopped in the middle of their duties to look over at you. The extra stares only aggravated you more than you already were, and so you lashed out. ‘Why don’t you watch what the hell you’re doing Yuzu. This is our job, it’s not a game.’ Instead of sticking around to watch the surprised hurt play across Yuzu’s face you took off through the supply room. Boss was just gonna have to give you some time off. There was no way you were gonna be able to deal with a crowd tonight. Not in this state. 

Before you knew it you found yourself at the house, but couldn’t bring yourself to go inside. You looked around your car for something. Anything. You just needed to take your mind off things for a moment. As you were turned around looking in the backseat you spotted your gym bag. A run sounded pretty nice about now. So quickly you changed in the cramped confines of your vehicle, yelling out every obscenity you could think of when you hit the horn with your elbow. Thankfully neither of the skelebros came out to investigate, because you were really not in the mood for those problems at the moment. 

Despite the coldness that seeped into your bones the moment you stepped from the car you took off at a slow jog towards the woods that lined your property. Soon your heart thudded in your ears, drowning out all other sounds except the pounding of your feet hitting the ground. Sweat trickled down your neck, spine, and lazily through the valley between your breasts. The wind just seemed to flow around you, not trying to cut through you as it had been when you were standing still. 

You had originally planned to just do a quick run around the perimeter of the woods, but you were just beginning to feel some sort of peace. You didn’t want to cut it short so you veered off to the left and headed down a path you used frequently. Luckily your demon sight made it so you didn’t need any kind of man made light to show you the way. The darkness just seemed to sense the demonkin in you, and enveloped you like a long lost lover. Comforting, accepting. Sometimes it was easy to forget what and who you were. That was part of the reason you hadn’t fed in so long, and also because having lived among humans your entire life gave you a sort of conscious that other demons didn’t possess. For a succubus to feed from someone they had two choices. They could either feed to kill the person, or they could feed and turn them into a ‘pet’ of sorts. If you chose to let the person live they would forever be tied to you, they would always come back wanting more. There would be something driving them to come to you, despite marriages, sexual preferences. Hell it didn’t matter if you had been a tentacle having monster. Once you fed from someone they were yours. Forever. 

At that thought you pushed yourself harder, digging deep within for an extra burst of speed. 

THUD THUD THUD. THUDTHUD THUDTHUD THUDTHUD. THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD. 

Your heart beat faster, and faster. Soon even that sound was drowned out. There was only silence as you ran. Nothing but blissful emptiness. 

Somehow you had made your way to the cemetery. Upon seeing where you had run to it was as if your feet stopped of their own accord. The place had always given you a certain uneasy feeling. As though you were being watched. But you had never seen anything. 

Laughing to yourself you shook your head and sank down to sit on one of the benches meant for visiting loved ones of the dead. ‘Hope you guys don’t mind a late night visitor.’ You laughed at yourself and sighed as you closed your eyes. Resting your elbows on your knees, and hanging your head down you just let the silence and darkness surround you once more. And so you sat there, unmoving and quiet for what seemed like an eternity. 

At some point you must have fallen asleep sitting there, slumped over like a sack of potatoes. With a groan you arched your back and raised your arms towards the sky as you stretched tired and sore muscles. It wasn’t until you went to stand that you noticed you were no longer alone. 

‘Ya know it’s been nice jus sittin ‘ere watchin you sleep. It’s been a long time since I was able ta be dis close ta a beautiful woman.’ Her voice sounded like pure honey, sweet and thick. The accent was a mix between Southern charm and Caribbean sultriness. The woman herself was one of the most gorgeous you had ever laid eyes on before. Her skin was this exotic tone of burnished copper and flawless. She had high cheekbones and a jawline to die for, a long slender neck that begged for kisses to be trailed down. Long, ebon hair fell in twisted locks down her back to her waist, and gods she was tall. If ever there had been a woman to look the part of an Amazon it was her. Well defined muscles were barely hidden by the thin dress that hugged her body. 

Heat began to twist your insides as you watched the woman move from sitting atop one of the graves. She moved like a cat, all sleekness and grace. It was her eyes that caught your attention though. Such a clear blue they seemed white at first. They seemed to pierce straight through to your soul when she looked into your eyes, but her smile softened the blow. At that moment in time there was nothing you wouldn’t do to make her smile like that again. If you didn’t know any better you would have guessed she was the succubus and you were the unsuspecting human, but you did know better. You mentally shook yourself and took a step back as she moved closer. 

‘Who are you? And what are you doing out here?’ You surprised yourself at the steadiness of your voice. Usually you exuded self confidence and control, but something about this whole situation was throwing you off. 

She laughed and shook her hair back away from her face. Shells that had been woven into her locks clicked together to create an odd melody that blended superbly with her laugh. It was the kind of laugh that turned heads at a party, the kind of laugh that made everyone else stop and admire the person it came from. 

‘Relax now ma petite I mean no harm ta ya. Dis be my home now for years beyond your own, so tis I should be askin ya what are ya doin here? But I tink it’s not someting we should waste our time on. Not when there be someting else you be needin.’ She laughed and placed her hand on your chest, gently pushing you back down to the bench you had previously vacated. ‘Oh I know all about ya kind miss. Be needin’ ta feed or waste away ta noting. But ya been goin fer too long witout it.’ 

You closed your eyes as she straddled your lap. The feel of her body on yours was enough to wake the beast inside you. The smell of her hair and skin drowned out your other senses and your control. You could feel your fangs elongating in your mouth, but you forced them back into place. You would not feed from her body as well as her soul. One was bad enough without the other. Her hand on your cheek tilted your face up so if your eyes would but open you knew you would be looking into her eyes. Those clear, blue pinpricks of light. But you didn’t want to. Looking into her eyes would be what broke your control. Already you could smell her arousal and almost taste it on your tongue. It was causing the ache in your belly to intensify almost to the point you could no longer ignore it. 

‘Come now ma petite look at me and know dat I know what it is I ask of ya. Ya must trust me when I say dat ya will cause me no harm. Dis be someting we both be wantin. Would ya deny me da ting I desire?’ The cadence of her voice was enough to lull you to sleep if you were granted the time to listen to it. It was beautiful, and so was she. If she really knew what she was doing then she knew the price. She was asking for it. Almost begging for it. And it was so hard to keep control. You were shaking from the effort, and you had to squeeze your eyes to resist the temptation to open them. 

All coherent thought flew out the window when you felt her move against your body. There was a whisper of sound as her dress slithered down to rest in a pool of satin at your feet. She leaned forward to press her breasts against your face, and with a groan you opened your eyes at last. 

‘Yes dats it ma petit give in, do not fight it anymore. Let me give dis gift to ya.’ She smiled and ran her hands through your hair pulling your head back further. Leaning down she placed her lips on yours and began to rock her body to a tune only she could hear. Nipping at her lips you simultaneously ran your hands down her back, and over her ass gripping it in your hands to pull her closer to you. You could feel the heat from between her legs increase as your hands and lips roamed her body. At this moment there was nothing you wouldn’t give her. The hunger was beating at the wall you had shoved it behind, demanding to be released. But you so wanted to take your time with this woman. If you truly gave in there would be no real enjoyment. Only a feral need to feed. 

When her cool hand slid under the hem of your shorts to find its way to your clit all control was ripped away. You growled and wrapped your arms around her waist so she wouldn’t fall when you stood from the bench. Moving to a nearby tree you lifted her up until her legs were wrapped around your neck, and her back was biting into the bark of the tree. ‘Yes ma petit, please give this ta me.’ Her voice had gone husky, barely above a whisper but you heard it clearly. You closed your eyes and buried your face between her legs with a groan. 

As you used your tongue to circle around her clit her mind and soul opened up to you. Linking her to you through the pleasure your tongue was bringing her, and as she rocked her hips against your face a surge of her life force hit you like a ton of bricks. It was enough to leave your head reeling, like a type of high. After so long of not feeding you kept going. Even after she cried out from her third and fourth orgasm you kept going, and going. Taking and taking from her, but her body never went limp. No her hands stayed buried in your hair holding your head in place as her body was racked with shudder after shudder of pleasure.

Slowly conscious thought returned to you and you drew back from her in horror. After the amount you had taken from her life force she should be dead. Yet there she was smiling down at you like the cat who ate the canary. She had the glow of a well satisfied woman, her eyes heavy lidded and almost closed, and licking her lips slowly as she watched you. 

Gently you unwound her legs from your shoulders and guided her softly down to the ground where you set her on her feet. ‘This should not be possible. Not at all.’ You looked at her with concern and watched her for any sign of something being wrong, but could find nothing out of the ordinary. Other than the fact that she was still living after the amount you had taken from her. 

‘Now don’t look so scared. Everything is fine. I’m fine, you’re fine. You feel better no?’ She smiled a little wider and sauntered back to where she had dropped her dress. You couldn’t help but watch as she walked away from you. Her body was one of the most beautiful you had ever seen. She was perfection. Well to be honest with yourself you had thought that about several different women, all of varying body types, but they had all in their own way been perfect. She was no exception. ‘There be tings of dis world even you have not experienced yet. Tings dat only those like you can see, and do. Tings dat only I can do. You be wonderin’ how I’m not dead. I can answer dis for you if ya truly wish to know da answer.’ She turned to pin you with that cool gaze of hers, and you couldn’t help but feel as if she was weighing your every deed. 

‘Yes I want to know how this is possible when it shouldn’t be. I haven’t even marked you, which should also be impossible.’ You had yet to move from the spot she had left you in so you stood still and watched her movements. 

‘Ya see da dead cannot be killed twice ma petit.’ She smiled and slid the dress over her head as she let the words sink in. But they weren’t really sinking in. You had heard what she said clear enough, but what she said made no sense. Dead? How? You were able to physically touch her. She was every bit alive as you, or so you had thought. 

‘I see ya fightin’ wit yourself over dis. Don’t be tinking on it too much. It’s simple. I am a ghost bound to dis land by my ancestors and our magic. You may weaken me a little each time you feed from me, but you can never kill me.’ She smiled real sweet and winked as she talked. ‘Seems ta me it’s da perfect deal for you ma petit.’ 

You were silent for a little bit as you thought over everything that had been said and done in the last little while. Just when you thought your life couldn’t possibly get any stranger it turns around and does exactly that. ‘Well honestly it is, but I don’t understand what you get from it. I don’t even know your name.’

She shrugged her shoulders and sat on a headstone nearby. ‘I get da one ting I haven’t had in over a hundred years. Intimacy, da feel of someone touching me. I’ve been alone, and untouched since I’ve been gone from da human world. Do you know what dat is like? To not be seen? To not be touched? To not be heard?’ A look of absolute sorrow crossed her face, tears barely being held back. ‘I was cursed to dis land because I loved the woman who owned it, and I would not betray her.’ 

You felt the urge to go to her and take her into your arms, just to offer some small amount of comfort, but something held you back. She had taken on a faraway look, as if she was no longer in the here and now with you. ‘You remind me a lot of her. So vibrant, full of life, and passion. Yet thoughtful and completely selfless. How could I not love a woman such as she? When I came to her I was only 16, and she had saved me from a cruel man. She had asked her fadda for me for her own 16 birthday, and being his only child he gave her anything she wanted. He bought me long before da Civil War, and signed me over to his daughter.’ Her face had hardened when she began telling the story of her past. Years had not erased the memories of the things she had suffered. 

‘I had not seen me home in tree years by then. I had almost forgotten what da ocean looked like. My island had the most clear and beautiful ocean you had ever seen. I had almost forgotten my own name even, because da man dat had stolen me from my home had given me another name. Pearl.’ The look of disgust that marred her features was enough to let you know how she felt about that man and the name he had chosen for her. ‘But she let me go by my given name, Aria.’ She smiled bright and looked directly into your eyes. ‘She said dat I should be able to go by my own name, and dat I should not be made to forget where I came from. I was given my freedom, but was asked to stay with her until da war was over.’ A look of sadness came over her once more as she fell silent, lost to her memories. 

‘And did you stay? Until the war was over?’ You couldn’t help but ask. You had to know what happened. 

Your question seemed to jerk her back to the present. She nodded and hopped off the headstone she had been sitting on, and turned her back to you as she looked down at the grave. It’s engraving had almost been completely worn away by time, but you could still barely make out the words. ‘Here lies Annabelle Lee angel sent from Heaven returned home 1864.’

Aria caressed the words as she read them aloud, and you could barely see a single teardrop land on the stone. ‘Aye I stayed wit her until da very end. Some of da other slaves tried to get me to betray her to da Union soldiers dat had come looking for her family. Said dat I owed it to dem since I had stayed in da big house wit her and not out workin da fields wit them. Nevermind dat I was da reason dat dey were given better houses, better food, and clothes to wear. Dat her fadda had let dem marry and raise families when no one else would. I was da reason he had drawn up freedom papers for dem for as soon as da war was over. If he had set dem free any sooner dey would have just been captured and sold right back into slavery!’ 

She lashed out with an arm and several headstones in the back of the cemetery cracked. ‘So dey snuck out one night, and found da Union soldiers. Told dem right where dey could find my Annabelle and her family. Dey came to her aunt’s house where we were hiding, found us in bed together, and ran us through wit their swords. Dere was noting I could do for her, or myself. Da magic I held was not meant for healing. My own aunt came and found us dere. I will never forget da look on her face as she cursed me to da land around us. She hated me, she hated da woman dat I loved, and she wanted someone to pay for da wrongs dat had been done to her.’ Aria wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks. 

‘Annabelle had been da one to find my aunt for me. She tried to find da rest of my family dat man had stolen from our home, but my aunt was da only one she could find. She didn’t try to change the way we talked, said it was da most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Tings weren’t right, but she was trying to make tings as right as she could as a woman could in dat time. It took time to do da simple tings we had already done, but she done them. But I could never get da others to see it. Dey took her from me, and den dey bound me here for eternity. Alone.’ She turned to face you once more, but gone was the hatred and betrayal that had creased her face. Now only happiness and a certain level of peace could be seen. ‘But now I can speak to another person again, I can be seen, and I can be touched. Dat is da greatest gift I could be given, so to give some of my energy for dat is a small price to pay. If you’re willing to continue dis ting between us.’

At first you had been unsure of whether to try to continue it or not. You didn’t need more crazy in your life. But how could you not give something so small as your time, and presence to her after knowing her story. Besides you really did love to hear her talk, her accent was amazing to hear. The cadence like a soothing balm to your soul. 

‘I think I would love to continue this thing between us, but may I suggest coming to the house? If you can go that far that is.’ You smiled at the squeal of delight that escaped her lips just before she launched herself into your arms. 

‘Yes! Yes I can go to da house wit you. You won’t even know I am there ma petit!’ The two of you laughed and moved to walk towards the house. 

‘Here, hop onto my back and I’ll give you a ride to the house.’ You laugh at the joy you see in her eyes right before she wraps her arms around your neck and jumps to place her legs around your waist. 

The few minutes it took to walk back to the house was spent talking with one another and learning about likes and dislikes, your childhoods, and you trying to explain to Aria about some of the more modern things like smart phones. As you came within view of the house you noticed the girls and Lonzo were home. A heavy sigh escaped your lips and you hung your head when you thought about how you had acted towards Yuzu. 

‘What is it ma petit?’ Aria nuzzled your ear and the coolness of her breath sent shivers down your spine. 

‘It’s nothing. I just need to apologize to one of the girls. I was extremely rude to her tonight for no reason other than I had not been feeding and I was cranky.’ It was so easy to talk to Aria. There was no judgement from her, no disapproving, just acceptance. 

‘I tink it won’t be so hard. I tink you should just be honest wit dem. Dey already know you are different. Dey already know what tings you need to live. Dese tings dey accept. So just tell dem da truth, dat you find it hard to feed dat side of you because you don’t like da consequences of feeding on humans. Dat dere isn’t many options for you in da first place.’ She unwrapped herself from your body and slid to the ground soundlessly. ‘I will wait for you in your room ma petit. Go and make tings right wit your friends.’


	7. Needs of the Many

You slowly creeped into the foyer of the house and turned to slowly shut the front door. You were trying to gauge the atmosphere of the house before just barging in and trying to talk to the others. Maybe you should just wait until morning to speak to Yuzu. Standing at the foot of the stairs you were torn between heading into the kitchen with the others, or going up to your room to be with Aria. Going to your room felt like the cowards way out. There was one thing that was for sure though, and that was you were not a coward. So with a deep breath you moved down the long hallway to stand in the kitchen doorway. 

Not being able to stop it a smile crept across your face as you took in the scene before you. Ky had folded his long frame into one of the kitchen chairs in the middle, and was watching the others with a bemused look on his face. That alone was a beautiful sight to you. In that moment he wasn’t guarded and suspicious. In that moment he was just a young man who was able to be himself and enjoy the time with his friends. Lonzo was fighting over the last slice of pizza with Sinberry, the latter of which was arguing that he was wasting away. Lonzo rolled his eyes and let it go in favor of a handful of chips with queso dip. ‘Fine, but you owe me a burger from that one place!’

Kinks rolled his eye lights and Nyeh’d his brother as Sin sat down happily munching on the pizza. Zuki was running around the table in her canine form chasing a laser that Lonzo was holding absently. ‘Really Lonzo? You’re gonna make her sick. She just ate and she’s full.’ Yuzu tsked at the man seated across from her. Lonzo’s only response was to grin with a mouth full of chips and dip. 

‘hey has anyone seen Y/N? shouldn’t she have come home with the rest of you guys?’ Sin looked around the table at everyone with a concerned look on his face. Yuzu instantly fell silent and looked down at her plate pushing her pizza around without picking it up. Zuki stopped chasing the laser and sat next to Yuzu. With a whine she pushed her nose against Yuzu’s hand. 

‘what? what did i say?’ Sin was looking around with a confused look on his face. ‘bro did i say something wrong?’ Sometimes Sin had to look to Kinks for guidance in social situations, something about their home world had made him more than just a little socially inept for the surface world. 

‘NO BROTHER YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING WRONG. I THINK SOMETHING HAPPENED TODAY THAT WE WEREN’T INFORMED OF CONCERNING Y/N.’ Kinks looked around the rest of the group and nodded to himself. 

Yuzu sniffed slightly and hung her head. ‘I think I did something to make her mad. I knew she left work, but I thought for sure she would come home.’ Zuki whined again and hopped up to place her paws on Yuzu’s leg and lick her cheek. Everyone around the table was sober and silent. 

Something was tugging at your heart as you looked at them. Just moments before they were happy and enjoying themselves, and just at the mere mention of your name they had all fallen into a somber mood. Because of you. 

Quickly you moved into the room and knelt beside Yuzu’s chair and tilter her chin up to look into your eyes. ‘Oh Yuzu, you didn’t do anything to make me angry darlin.’ When she looked into your eyes tears welled up in her own and you wrapped your arms around her shoulders. After a few moments you stood up and looked around the table at everyone. ‘The fact is no one did anything, and no one was to blame for my outburst earlier. If anyone is to blame it is myself.’ You moved to the head of the table and gripped the back of the chair as you continued to watch everyone. 

‘You all know I’m different, you all know I’m not human and I’m not a monster.’ You looked at Kinks and Sin with a smile before returning your gaze to the others. ‘I am a demon, to be more specific I am a succubus.’ You paused for a moment to let that sink in for everyone. ‘I have not been taking care of myself as I should. In order to keep sane, and whole a succubus must feed on a regular basis.’ You frowned and sighed as you leaned your head down to rest on the back of the chair. You really didn’t want to have to do this. You really didn’t want to have to look up and see the looks of disgust that were sure to appear on their faces. If only you had just fed sooner. 

Clearing your throat you stand back up and force yourself to look at your roommates. ‘I do not mean feed as in eating food, or even drinking blood. I feed from the sexual energy of others.’ You wanted so much to stop, to not have to go through this conversation. But you owed them this explanation. They deserved to know who, or rather what they were signing up to live with. So you rushed forward in your confession. ‘It is possible for me to kill the person I feed from if I am not careful. But what’s worse is once I have fed from someone they are marked. They will forever be drawn to me. Much like a drug if I do not visit them every so often they’ll go crazy, and possibly harm themselves. No other person will ever be able to satisfy them, it doesn’t matter their preferences, it doesn’t matter if they’re married or single.’ A catch in your voice stopped you from continuing. 

Silence weighed heavy upon the air in the room. No one moved, and no one spoke. 

Finally Kinks coughed and stood up from the table. As you watched him you were afraid of his response. What if he called LL and Sans and asked to be moved somewhere else. Really you couldn’t fault him if that was the choice he made. After all he had to think of the safety of his brother and himself. 

‘NOW, AND I AM POSITIVE MY BROTHER WILL FEEL THE SAME WAY AS I DO, IT SEEMS TO ME WHAT YOU’RE SAYING IS THAT YOU HAVEN’T FED LIKE YOU SHOULD BECAUSE THE OUTCOME IS SOMETHING YOU CANNOT STOMACH VERY OFTEN.’ You couldn’t bring yourself to speak so you simply nodded in response to his statement. ‘TO ME THIS IS A VERY HONORABLE THING, AND VERY SELFLESS. SO I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE DISTRESS I AM SENSING FROM YOU.’ 

The others all nodded and spoke various other agreements to his statement. Shock was plain on your face as you locked gazes with each individual person around your kitchen table. For the first time the truth of who you were hadn’t sent people running in the opposite direction. ‘You mean ya’ll aren’t afraid? You’re not disgusted?’ 

Lonzo snorted and shook his head. ‘Sweetheart you forget what the four of us are?’ He motioned to the rest of his pack. He was right, dog demons wouldn’t be easily bothered by her kind. ‘Besides you’re a good person. We know that you wouldn’t do anything to cause any of us harm. Now,’ He stood and grinned a little cockily. ‘I will offer my uh services in the future for when you get a little hungry.’ He laughed and winked as he double finger gunned you. 

‘Dude did you not hear what I just said about marking people?’ You angrily threw a breadstick at him and fought the urge to throw the whole box at him when he caught it in his mouth. 

‘Yeah, but see,’ Lonzo paused as he chewed and swallowed a bite of breadstick. ‘As a fellow demon you can’t mark me.’ He grinned and winked as he sat back down. You looked around at the other three and they all nodded, confirming what he said. 

‘No, no, no. I refuse to feed from a roommate, who also happens to be my friend.’ 

Before Lonzo can protest Kinks steps forward. ‘I FEEL I SHOULD ALSO STEP FORWARD AND OFFER MY BROTHER AND I AS SUSTENANCE SHOULD YOU NEED IT. AS MONSTERS WE ARE NOT MADE THE SAME WAY HUMANS ARE, AND I AM FAIRLY CERTAIN WE WOULD BE ABLE TO FIGHT THE MARK. I THINK OUR MAGIC WOULD BE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO HELP FEED YOU AND PROTECT US.’ Sin winked slowly and nodded as his brother spoke, and when he was sure the others weren’t looking made a slow, and mostly obscene gesture with his tongue. 

You couldn’t help but wonder for a moment what that tongue could do before you mentally shook yourself. 

‘No, I refuse to feed from my friends.’ You frown and shake your head again. 

‘Y/N Ky says you should think on it. You have three people volunteering to make sure you don’t neglect yourself like you have been doing, and all three wouldn’t be affected by your powers like humans. Therefore you wouldn’t feel bad about feeding.’ Yuzu looked from Ky to you as she spoke. 

You looked over at Ky and he nodded slowly. And for the first time since you had met him you heard him speak. The rich baritone that caressed your ear drums was beautiful, and you found yourself wishing you could hear it again and again. ‘Think about it Y/N, it is an option. A safe option.’ 

Everyone’s mouths, including your own, dropped open as he spoke. Well except Yuzu, she sat there smiling like a proud parent whose child had just spoke their first words. Ky smiled before reaching over to put some more chips and dip on his plate before Lonzo could eat them all. 

With a chuckle Lonzo looked back at you. ‘Well I guess you heard that?’ 

Zuki trotted over to where you stood and butted her head against your hand. And for a moment you couldn’t speak. For the first time in a long time you could fully be yourself around others, and they were accepting. You had to blink back tears as you looked down at Zuki and buried your hand in her fur. 

‘UM, WHILE WE’RE ON THE SUBJECT OF NEEDS.’ Kinks coughed and looked at you bashfully. Now that was interesting, since you were pretty sure there wasn’t much that could embarrass either of the skeleton brothers. 

‘Yes Kinks?’

‘WELL AS YOU KNOW, MY BROTHER AND I COME FROM A VERY DIFFERENT PLACE. WE’RE BUILT A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM MOST, AND AS A SUCCUBUS I AM HOPING YOU WILL BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND MORE THAN ANYONE. BUT THERE ARE NEEDS THAT WE NEED FULFILLED, OR WE’LL BECOME HIGHLY AGGRESSIVE AND COMBATIVE. WOULD IT BE POSSIBLE IF YOU DECIDE NOT TO TAKE MY BROTHER AND I UP ON OUR OFFER TO KEEP YOU FED, FOR US TO MAYBE MOVE INTO THE GUEST HOUSE SO THAT WE MAY HAVE COMPANY OVER?’ A slight blush of purple tinged his cheeks as he looked out of the corner of his eye to gauge the response of the others. 

‘I am still not feeding from you or your brother, but you are more than welcome to move into the guest house. If you bring people over for ‘company’ I only ask that you don’t bring anyone that would cause problems for any who live here.’ 

The brothers nodded and Kinks sat back down at the table. ‘you know doll you should sit down and join us. before you came in we were having a debate on which was better soy sauce or worcestershire sauce. lonzo seems to think they’re both horrible, i think he was dropped on his head as a cub or something.’ 

You laughed as Sin rekindled the argument. Apparently it was a serious matter in your household. Serious enough Zuki took her human form again to join in, and as everyone piped in you grinned to yourself. Maybe this situation could work out after all. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Aria leaning against the counter watching you. With a wink she laughed and drifted off towards your room to wait for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in the story was Annie Lennox's I put a Spell on You


End file.
